Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein can relate to methods and systems for performing eye surgery. More specifically, embodiments described herein can relate to making incisions in a patient's eye to correct vision problems.
Related Art
Ophthalmic microsurgical procedures can require precision cutting and/or removing of various tissues of the patient's eye. Some of these procedures can be undertaken to correct corneal astigmatisms, defined as cylindrical abnormalities of the curvature of the cornea. These procedures typically include making incisions, known as Limbal Relaxing Incisions (LRI) and Astigmatic Keratotomy (AK), in the limbus and cornea of the eye, collectively called arcuate incisions. When placed correctly, these cuts can relax tissue in the limbus and cornea thereby helping to correct corneal curvature. LRI procedures typically use long, arcuate incisions that penetrate through 80% to 90% of the depth of the ophthalmic tissue in the limbus and cornea region of the eye. These procedures can require a high level of precision in the placement of incisions and may only correct a small range of astigmatic aberrations.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that allow more precise ophthalmic surgeries and correction of a larger range of astigmatic aberrations while maintaining the strength and integrity of the ophthalmic tissue.